


Волшебная сила искусства

by 104_tarsiers, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Юмор, джен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104_tarsiers/pseuds/104_tarsiers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Киса! Я давно хотел вас спросить как художник художника: вы рисовать умеете?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	Волшебная сила искусства

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel)

— И я опрокинулся в это бездонное синее небо, — мечтательно закончил Саймон Фэйрчайлд.  
— Скажите, мистер Фэйрчайлд, — Элайас, кажется, даже немного подпрыгнул в кресле, — а сейчас вы рисуете?  
— Иногда, — Саймон насторожился, — для своего удовольствия. А что?  
— Как вы знаете, я недавно, — Элайас ухмыльнулся, — возглавил институт Магнуса. Возможно ли заказать у вас парадный портрет?  
Питер, который уже некоторое время рассматривал книжные полки и, кажется, прослушал большую часть истории Саймона, поднял глаза и с любопытством глянул на говоривших. Ни Саймон, ни Элайас этого взгляда не заметили.  
— Что ж, я давно не брал в руки кисть...  
— Институт все оплатит, — Питер подошел к креслу Элайаса, положил руки на спинку и улыбнулся Саймону. — Вы, конечно, не нуждаетесь в деньгах... сочтите это символической благодарностью за ваш труд!  
Саймон на мгновение встретился с Питером взглядом, наморщил лоб, а потом кивнул.  
— Хорошо! Вы готовы позировать, или мне рисовать по фото?  
— Боюсь, у меня нет времени позировать, — Элайас развел руками. — Это не слишком вас затруднит?  
— Нет-нет, нисколько! Пришлите мне фотографии и расскажите, что бы вы хотели видеть на портрете. — Саймон поднялся. — К сожалению, я вынужден вас покинуть. Рад был познакомиться, мистер Бушар, мистер Лукас, до свидания!  
Саймон был уже у дверей, когда Питер окликнул его.  
— Постойте. Напомните, пожалуйста, как называлась картина, которая призвала вас?  
— О, — лицо Саймона снова приобрело мечтательное выражение, — Il Paradiso. 

— If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends — всё! — Саймон отбил чечетку, поклонился и спрыгнул со стремянки.  
— Там, по-моему, есть еще куплет.  
— Мой артрит слишком стар для таких развлечений. Детский сад!  
— Не на деньги же было спорить, — Питер пожал плечами и поднес зажигалку к трубке. — Как ты, напомни, назвал свой уникальный стиль?  
— Неопримитивистский авангардный футуризм, — Саймон расплылся в улыбке. — Поверить не могу, он это повесил!  
— Никто в институте не может. Но, как я понял, все видят несомненное сходство! Особенно тебе удалось пятое слева ухо, или что это там за вырост на голове, — Питер с удовольствием затянулся. — Как считаешь, опомнится?  
— Э, нет, я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Никаких больше споров! — Саймон уселся напротив Питера и придвинул к себе бутылку. — Скажи лучше, как ты меня раскрыл?  
— Очень легко. На Il Paradiso вообще нет «бездонного синего неба».


End file.
